User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist of inFamous:Second Son, and is a playable character in The Crossover Game. Biography VANDAL TURNED CONDUIT Delsin hasn't always been a role model. He usually spends his time tagging posters of his brother, leading to his arrest on multiple occasions. However, after an encounter with a "bio-terrorist" named Hank, Delsin discovered he had the ability to absorb the powers of other Conduits, a power he used during a trip to Seattle during his pursuit of a Conduit named Brooke Augustine. He can control the elements of Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete. THE LEGACY OF DELSIN ROWE *''inFamous: Second Son'' *''inFamous: First Light'' Arcade Opening TBA Rivals Names: 'Bigby Wolf, Johnny Gat '''Reason: ' '''vs Bigby During Delsin's journey, he comes into contact with Bigby Wolf. The latter sees Delsin's abilities and mistakes him for a Fable breaking the rules. Likewise, after a run-in with Bigby's wolf form, Delsin mistakes him for a Conduit and wishes to absorb his powers. Wanting to take each other down, the two end up fighting. vs Gat After joining Bigby's search, Delsin and Wolf come into contact with Johnny Gat, who just left behind the Los Santos Trio. Similar to his run-in with Bigby, Delsin notices that Gat has special abilities, believing him to be a Conduit. However, Johnny doesn't have time to waste as he was separated from The Boss, and is trying to find him. Delsin just wants to see if he can absorb Gat's powers, but Gat refuses to let him and the battle begins. Connection: Bigby '''Both come from worlds where their kind must remain hidden. Fables are required by law to hide from "mundies", and any Conduit that shows their powers in public is branded a Bio-Terrorist and is hunted down by the DUP. In addition, Bigby is the sheriff of his town and Delsin's brother was a police officer. Both games also have a comic feel to them, as inFamous uses comic-styled cutscenes and The Wolf Among Us is based off of a comic series. Gat'' Both characters are, in a sense, criminals. Johnny leads the Saints alongside The Boss, both of which have pulled criminal activities in the past, and Delsin is known for tagging and being arrested by his brother on countless occasions. In addition, both characters have super powers. Both Saints Row IV and InFamous: Second Son recieved standalone DLC that stars a different protagonist from the source game. Gat out of Hell stars Gat and Kinzie, and First Light stars Fetch. Also, the main feature of Second Son is to absorb more powers, and the protagonist of Saints Row IV seeks to develop powers while in the simulation. Ending TBA Gameplay Good Delsin has a similar playstyle to Toro in that he can choose from four different movesets. After switching to a moveset, the button that triggers the change will have a special effect. center (Square Moves) *'Smoke Chain Combo -''' Delsin swings his chain around in a three-hit combo. Performing this move in the air makes Delsin swing it twice. *'Neon Chain Swing -' + Delsin swings his chain, straightening it into a sword-like form. He performs another three-hit combo. While in the air, he performs a two-hit combo. *'Video Sword/Claws -' + Delsin swings a large VIdeo sword upward, leading into combos. When wearing the Evil Delsin costume, the sword changes to large Video claws. While in the air, Delsin will swing the sword/claws forward. *'Concrete Smash -' + Delsin punches the ground, creating a small shockwave. While in the air, Delsin will perform a Comet Drop. center (Triangle Moves) Smoke *'Smoke Shot-' Delsin fires a Smoke shot in three burst shots. This attack can be used continually like Cole's neutral triangle move, although there is a short delay between shots. It is used the same while in the air. *'Smoke Dash -' + Delsin dashes forward in the form of Smoke. Once he hits an enemy, he will punch them forward. Used the same in the air. *'Cinder Blast -' + Delsin will fire a barrage of Smoke Pellets, dealing high knockback. While in the air, he can aim where he shoots. *'Cinder Missile -' + Delsin fires a missile created from cinders. While in the air, he can aim where he will fire the missile. Neon *'Neon Beam-' Delsin fires a beam of Neon. This attack can be used continually, although it will have a delay between bursts. Can be aimed in the air. *'Phosphor Beam -' + A heavy beam attack that deals high knockback. This attack can be charged for higher damage and can be aimed while in the air. *'Light Speed -' + Delsin performs a Neon dash and jumps higher when using this move. Deals light damage, but great for recovery and can lead into a Comet Drop easily. Ironically, aims toward the ground when used in the air. *'Laser Insight -' + Delsin will shoot opponents and can either hit them in the head or feet. If he lands a foot shot, the opponent will be temporarily tied down. If he lands a headshot, the opponent will take decent damage. While in the air, this move can be aimed and Delsin will temporarily float while doing so. Video *'Video Torrent-' Fires a continous barrage of blasts. This move can be used indefinitely, but once again, has delays between bursts. It is the same while in the air. *'Video Surge -' + Delsin will dash forward with Video wings. This move deals no damage, but can be followed up by any attack. It can be used twice in succession while in the air. *'Hovering Fire -' + Delsin will fire a barrage of blasts while floating in the air. This move is the same while jumping. *'Bloodthirsty Blades -' + Delsin fires a barrage of Video swords at the opponents, knocking them away. While in the air, this move can be aimed. Concrete *'Concrete Shrapnel-' Delsin fires a rapid barrage of concrete shrapnels. This move can be used repeatedly, similar to his other basic moves. This move is the same while used in the air. *'Concrete Barrage -' + Delsing fires large pieces of concrete forward, dealing high knockback. This move is the same while used in the air. *'Concrete Lift -' + Another keep away move, Delsin uses Concrete to make himself float higher. He can glide for 5 seconds before heading toward the ground. While in the air, he will project a boulder toward opponents, the trajectory of which can be aimed. *'Concrete Trap -' + Delsin summons a ring of Concrete that will trap an opponent, leaving their legs encased for a brief time. While in the air, the opponent will crash into the ground, breaking the concrete but still stunning them for a brief time. center (Circle Moves) *'Smoke Drain/Sulfur Bomb -' Delsin absorbs Smoke. While using Smoke, he will throw a Sulfur Bomb, which temporarily stuns opponents by making them cough. Used the same while in the air. *'Concrete Drain/Boulder Dash '- + Delsin will absorb Concrete. While using Concrete, he will dash forward with armor surrounding him. While in the air, he will spin like a cannon ball while he dashes forward. *'Neon Drain/Stasis Bubble -' + Delsin absorbs Neon. While using Neon, Delsin will throw a Stasis Bubble, which temporarily traps opponents in bubbles, making them easier to hit. This move is the same while in the air. *'Video Drain/Invisibility -' + Delsin will switch to Video powers. While using Video, this allows Delsin to summon a video dummy while he turns invisible for 5 seconds. While in the air, he will summon a Video Angel or Demon to assist him in battle, although they go down with two hits. (Throws) *'Video Execution -' or Delsin creates a sword (or claws) made of Video and stabs the opponent, knocking them away. *'''Neon Submission '-' Delsin spins around the opponent and punches them into the air. *'Video Submission -' Delsin grabs the opponent and summons swords to incapacitate them temporarily. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Orbital Drop '(Level 1): Delsin launches himseld into the air and crashes back into the ground, creating a small shockwave that will KO any nearby opponents. *'Radiant Sweep' (Level 2): Delsin fires a barrage of Neon blasts that explode on impact with opponents. *'Hellfire Swarm' (Level 3): Delsin summons an army of Video Angels and Demons and makes them attack from the sky, similar to a lightning strike. Animations Introductions *Delsin kicks a DUP helmet and prepares to fight. *Delsin runs on-screen and says "This better be good." *Delsin throws away a spray can and prepares to fight. *Delsin is seen sitting and playing on his phone. Winning Screen *Delsin holds a DUP helmet and says "You are not in control". *Delsin runs off-screen as DUP soldiers make their way to his location *Delsin sprays grafitti on the walls of the stage. *Delsin plays on his cell phone. Losing Screen *Delsin runs off-screen. *Delsin is arrested by the DUP. *Delsin runs our of spray paint, attempts to shake the can, and it explodes on him. *Delsin's phone battery dies. Costumes Cocky Conduit Delsin's default outfit from Second Son in his Hero state. Cole's Jacket Delsin wearing Cole's jacket. No Jacket Delsin wearing a hoodie without a vest or jacket. Alternate Form Evil Delsin Delsin's default outfit from Second Son in his Infamous state. First Son Delsin wearing Kessler's jacket, colored black. Future Delsin The future version of Evil Delsin that ties into the Hero's Retribution/inFamous shared universe. He wears a longer vest with a leather jumpsuit, and belt-like straps across his torso that bear glowing orbs, similar to Kessler. He also wears gloves and replaces his beanie with a bandana. his hair is more visible and noticeably longer, and he even has a few gray hairs. 10384518_849647901721967_5522829078628764586_n.jpg B4JWg-mIMAARvsU.jpg Trivia *Concrete Trap is not a move used by Delsin in-game, although DUP Conduits make a use of it regularly and Augustine is known to use it as well. Naturally, Delsin could develop it in the future, so he is able to use it in his moveset. *This is the moveset for Good Delsin, not Evil Delsin. Evil Delsin has a unique playstyle as he is based on his future self from my personal imagination. This version of Delsin can fuse his powers together. While most of his attacks are similar to Good Delsin's, they may cause different effects. For example, Evil Delsin combines his Smoke and Concrete powers in order to create Magma Armor in the place of his Concrete Armor. Likewise, he can also merge his Neon and Video powers to transform his chain into a laser sword. Moveset for Evil Delsin will be posted sometime in the future. Category:Blog posts